Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. The enhancement of the features of these electronic devices has created overlaps in function that can have convenient effects.
Intelligent television sets have become a household centerpiece. Laptop computers and smartphones, for example, can interact with the television, for displaying photographs, playing videos, by physical cabling between the intelligent television and the laptop or smartphone. In the alternative any device that can reside on a network with the intelligent television can access it through a network router. These connections are difficult for some users to comprehend.
Smartphones can take photographs and videos, but they don't make very good viewing platforms because of the size of the display. Most smartphones could e-mail the photos or videos, but that transmission can tie-up the smartphone for a long duration and in some cases system firewalls and protection software can block the delivery of such files due to the concern about computer viruses or malware. As a result most users wait until they can dock their smartphone by linking it to their home computer. As the urgency of the moment passes, many of the files generated by the smartphones do not get stored or transferred to a reasonable transport or display device.
Thus, a need still remains for a device communication system with proximity synchronization mechanism to allow access to overlapping resources of multiple devices proximate to each other. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.